2014
by Ggirl
Summary: Luke and Lorelai are happily married.. a look into their lives in the year 2014. One parter.


**Late September, 2014  
Star's Hollow** Lorelai Danes walked into the house at about 2:30 pm, minutes before nine year old Elle and seven year old Effie came home from school. After getting a danish from the kitchen ('Ah, the bliss of being married to a diner man,' She thought gleefully as she bit into the glazed treat), she walked into the living room to wait for the kids. Just as she was licking the last of the glaze off her fingers, the kids came running in. "MOM!" Little Effie yelled as he dropped his backpack next to the front door. He pulled off his jacket and threw it on the ground. "In here!" Lorelai called out. Effie ran into the living room and gave Lorelai a huge hug. "Guess what?" He said, giving her a huge toothless grin. "Chicken butt?" She asked, grinning at his overenthused expression. "Hi, Elle." "Hi, Mom," Elle said and smiled. She calmly dropped her backpack next to the couch and went into the kitchen for a drink of water. "Today, Mrs. Waskin gave me TWO gold stars!" Effie proudly showed her his reading paper. "Wow!" Lorelai exclaimed and hugged him. "I'm proud of you!" Effie beamed. "I'm gonna go hang this on the refridgerator," Effie said and ran into the kitchen. Suddenly, he ran back. "Can I go show Daddy really quickly?" "Sure," Lorelai replied. "Be careful crossing the street, honey." "Mommy," Effie replied, rolling his eyes just like Luke. Lorelai couldn't help but smile at his facial expressions, which were exactly like her husbands. "There are no cars anyways." Lorelai just smiled. "Sorry, kid. What I meant was... avoid Taylor." "Ohhh yeah," Effie replied, making a face. "'Kay," Effie yelled over his shoulder as he zoomed out the door. "Bring home some coffee!" Lorelai called after the little boy. _Seven years before.... "Leeto?" Lorelai propped the baby name book on her rounded tummy. She looked up at Luke, who was standing next to the couch. "Leeto?" He frowned, exaspperated with her ideas for boy names. "I'm not naming my kid Leeto!" "But it sounds so cool," Lorelai replied and pouted. "Leeto. Who has a name like Leeto?" "Exactly!" Luke folded his arms over his chest. "No one is named Leeto. He'll be unique," She frowned and flipped through the baby names book. Luke grunted. "Sebastian?" Lorelai suggested. Her eyes lit up. "Perfect! Sebastian is perfect because Elle is the name of Reese Witherspoon in 'Legally Blonde' and Sebastian is the name of Ryan Phillippe in 'Cruel Intentions'!" She giggled. "What and what?" Luke asked, puzzled. "OOoh, Lucas, light of my life," Lorelai suddenly read out loud. "Did you know your name means light?" Luke shrugged and took the book from her. He sat on the edge of the sofa. Lorelai sat up so she could read along with him. "How about we go for a rhyming scheme?" Lorelai said, leaning over his shoulder. "We could name him Mel." "Mel?" "Yeah, and they'd be Elle and Mel." "Uh.. no," Luke said, shaking his head. "Why not? What if they turn out to be musicians? Theyn they would already have a super cool rhyming scheme name.. and they'd be the world famous Mel and Elle or Elle and Mel?" Lorelai said excitedly. "Then Rory would feel left out," Luke replied. "Oh, pooey," Lorelai said and frowned. "Eh... that girl doesn't have a musical bone in her body anyways." "Bane?" He asked, his finger pointing to a line in the book. She raised an eyebrow. "Bane of my existence?" He crossed then name out. "Bansi?" "Bansi the Pansy," She replied, shaking her head. "Barry." "Barry Manilow nightmares." "Bart?" "Bart the Fart with the big heart part?" "What?" "His father owns a pushcart to sell art. Maybe he'll shoot a dart..," Lorelai continued in a sing song voice. She was on a roll now. Luke rolled his eyes. "Beck." "OOoo," Lorelai said, nodding. "That's cool. I like that. 'Beck'. Here is my son Beck. He would like to peck your neck." She giggled. This time, Luke was the one shaking his head. "Okay, Beck is out." Beck was crossed out. Luke flipped past some pages. "Parker?" She pointed to the name. "Like, Peter Parker, aka Spiderman." "Parker means park-keeper," Luke stated. "Eh.. that's kind of silly," Lorelai said, changing her mind. "Bart the Fart with the big heart part?" Luke reiterated."That's not silly?" "No, that's just ugly," Lorelai replied. "Parker Danes. That's silly." Luke rolled his eyes. They sat quietly as they read through the names. "Fabio!" Lorelai called out suddenly. "Fabio! That's perfect!" "Fabio??" Luke had a skeptical look on his face. "It means 'bean farmer'," Lorelai continued, taking the book from him. "Fabio Danes. Now that's classy." Luke sighed and shook his head, but Lorelai could see a smile curling at the edge of his lips. "Too bad your name isn't Fergus," Lorelai said. "Because that means 'manly'." Luke gave her a look. "Fergus?" "Yes, my virile husband. And then our son could be Ferguson," Lorelai continued. "Son of Fergus." Luke laughed at her logic. "Are you laughing at me?" Lorelai said, pretending to be mad. "It makes sense, and you know it, Fergus." Luke rolled his eyes again and kissed her. It really was the only way to stop her rambling. "I have to get back to the diner before the dinner rush." He got up from the couch and quietly walked into Rory's old room, where two year old Elle was taking a nap. Luke softly kissed his daughter on the cheek before quietly closing the door behind him. "Is she still sleeping?" "Yeah," Luke replied and smiled. "I'll see you later." Lorelai waved at him distractedly, her eyes still on the name book._ "How was school today?" Lorelai asked as Elle came back into the living room. "Okay," Elle replied. "Boring." Lorelai smiled. "No Brian today?" "Luckily, he was absent today." Elle sighed. "He's sooo annoying and gross. I wish he'd just leave me alone." Lorelai laughed and wrapped Elle in a hug. "I'm sure you won't be saying that about boys in a couple of years." "I'll be saying that about Brian forever," Elle said in dramatic voice and leaned her head against Lorelai's shoulder. "That you love him?" "Ew, ew," Elle cried out, holding her nose. "Don't ever say that, Mom! Yuck." "Aw, come on, Elle," Lorelai teased. "He's not that bad." "Mom, he's Kirk's son," Elle deadpanned. "How can you say he's not that bad?" She made a face. "I'm still not convinced he's Kirk son," Lorelai replied, shaking her head. "Nope, I don't see how any woman in her right mind would have a child with that man." "And I can't see how you could say and 'love' and 'Brian' in the same sentence," Elle answered. "He must have kidnapped the kid," Lorelai continued, still in her own little world. "Mom?" "I mean, why? Why would someone bring a little Kirk into the world?" Lorelai rambled. "Look, Mom! It's Susanna Hoffs!" Elle exclaimed and pointed out the window. "But you know, I have to feel bad for the kid, too," Lorelai continued, looking thoughtful. "It wasn't like his choice to be born to Kirk and Drella..." Elle just nodded, and opened a magazine. "Look, they found the cure to cancer!" She waved the magazine in her mom's face. No answer. "And Drella... God, that woman! No wonder the kid has anger management problems..." "Ben Affleck and Jennifer Lopez are getting divorced?" "It's not his fault, hon, you really should try to make friends with him..." Elle rolled her eyes and closed the magazine. There was no hope to bring her mom back to Earth until she was done rambling about Brian. "And that harp. Ick, ick, ick," Lorelai said and shuddered. "Is Effie holding coffee?" Elle ran to the window and peered out. "Cofffee?" Lorelai exclaimed and ran to open the front door for her son. Elle smiled knowingly."Effie, you doll!" "Here you go, Mommy," Effie said and handed his mom the cup. Lorelai kissed the little boy on the cheek and ushered him into the kitchen. "Guess what? I made cookies this morning!" She announced to Elle and Effie. They grimaced. ".. with the help of Sookie, of course." They both sighed in relief. Effie stuck his reading paper on the refridgerator with a Willy Wonka magnet. Lorelai made a face and shook her head. "You guys have no faith in my cooking skills." "Mom, remember that time that you tried to make deviled eggs?" Elle asked. "Or, that time you tried to bake a cake for Daddy's birthday?" Effie asked, biting into a chocolate chip cookie. "Mac and cheese?" "Ham sandwiches?" "Boiling water?" Lorelai pouted, knowing that they were both right. "You kids are too smart," She said and sipped her coffee. "And resourceful." Elle walked into her room to get a book to read with her snack. "And Elle?" "Yeah?" Elle stuck her head out of her room. "Jen and Ben broke up last year, hon," Lorelai replied, a ultrasweet smile on her face. Elle just rolled her eyes. _"He's a healthy baby boy!" The doctor announced and placed the wailing baby in Lorelai's arms. Tears streaming down her face, Lorelai looked to Luke, who looked just as emotional as she did. "You know, he's my third baby," Lorelai whispered to Luke. "But it still get me every time." Luke just nodded and kissed her. "He's beautiful." He looked at her. "You're beautiful." "What's his name?" The nurse asked the parents. "Eliot," Lorelai said, her eyes still on the baby's clear blue ones. "Ferrell," Luke added. A look of surprise passed through Lorelai's face. "Danes?" The nurse asked. "Yeah," Lorelai replied, liking the sound of the baby's name. "Good choice, Mr. Danes." Luke smiled. "Eliot Ferrell Danes." He kissed the baby's forehead. _ "Daddyyy!" Effie ran to the door to greet Luke. "Hey!" Luke smiled and scooped the squirming kid into his arms. "Hola, senor!" Lorelai called from the kitchen. "Senora," Luke replied. After ten years of marriage, he was used to her quirks. "Senorita," He said to his little girl, who was reading at the kitchen table. "Hi, Daddy," Elle replied, putting down her book for a hug. "Please tell me you brought dinner," She whispered into his ear. "Mommy tried to make dinner again." Luke smiled at her. For nine years old, Elle was a precocious little girl. She not only stood out academically, she was also very mature and had great insight. "Yes I did," He whispered back. "Thank god," Elle replied. Her face broke into a grin. "What are you reading?" She showed him the magazine. "Fisherman's Digest?" He asked, reading the title off the colorful cover. "Can I go with you sometime, Daddy? Fishing? I always want to go," Elle replied. "Yeah," Luke said, his grin growing a mile a minute. "We'll go this weekend." _Lorelai cradled the tiny baby in her arms. "He's so cute!" Sookie exclaimed as she burst into the room, bags in her arms. "Sookie!" Lorelai said, looking up to see her best friend come into the room with Daniel. "Hi, Daniel." The little boy hid his face Sookie's skirt. "Aww, baby, say hi to Lorelai," Sookie encouraged him and opened a Tupperware carton. "Hi, Lowe-lie." He quickly disappeared. Sookie beamed. "Triple-thick chocolate mocha. I just made it this morning. Hi, Eliot!!" She waved at the yawning baby. "Aww, he's so cute!" "Sookie! You made a cake for Eliot?" Lorelai hugged her friend with her free arm. "You're too sweet." "Where's Luke?" "He went to go meet Elle and my parents out front," Lorelai replied, looking down at Eliot. "Your parents watched Elle?" Sookie asked, cutting the cake. "Yeah, for the night. When I came to the hospital, Luke called and asked them to watch Elle." "Hi!" Elle ran into the door and jumped onto her mom's hospital bed. "Wow." She pointed at the baby. Lorelai smiled at her littlte girl. "Say hi to your new brother." "Hi," Elle said hesitantly. Elle looked like she was about to touch Eliot's cheek, but instead, she climbed off and stood next to the bed. "What's his name?" "Eliot Ferrell Danes." "Sounds like a good name." Lorelai heard a familar voice coming from the hallway. She looked up to see her parents walk into the room. "Congratulations," Emily said, smiling. "He's very handsome. Hello, Sookie." Distracted by all the food she had brought, Sookie just nodded. "Grandpa! I have a brother!" Elle announced. "Now I have a brother and a sister." "Yes, you do," Richard replied, picking up the little girl. "Hello, Daniel." The little boy hid his face again. "Mom!" Lorelai looked up and saw 22 year old Rory running through the door. "Rory!!" Lorelai's face lit up. "I didn't think you were going to make it!" "Me neither," Rory replied and rushed over to the bed to give Lorelai a hug. "Luckily, I made the last bus. Wow, is this Eliot? Hi, Eliot." She wiggled her fingers at the baby. Someone hung onto her coat. Rory turned around and saw Elle. "Elle!" The little girl giggled and put out her arms for Rory. "Hi, Grandma, Grandpa," Rory said, taking Elle from Richard. "Luke! Congratulations!" Luke looked embarrassed. He wasn't very good with the whole 'let's be social' thing, so he tended to stand back from the crowd. "Hi, Sookie!" Sookie waved and started to pass out the cake. "Lucas!" Lorelai called out to her husband. "Come here, you." Grumbling about his name, Luke walked over to the bed. "I just realized something," Lorelai whispered into his ear. "What?" "His initials are E-F-D." "So?" "Like, f***ed." "WHAT?" "You never heard the cleaner expression? Like, dude, I'm totally f-ed for the test. He's EFD." Luke rolled his eyes. "So we'll call him Elliot." Richard, Rory, Elle, Emily, Sookie, and Daniel were catching up and enjoying the cake. "But what about the Ferrell thing? I like that! It sounds cool," Lorelai whined. Elle pulled away from Emily and came back towards the bed. "What's his name again?" She asked. "Eliot," Luke said. "EFD," Lorelai replied simultaneously. The little girl looked confused. "Effie?" Lorelai lit up. "I gave birth to three geniuses. Elle, honey, you're an Einstein. Effie! That's so cute! I love it." Luke nodded in agreement. "Effie. That works." _ "Dinner's ready," Lorelai called from the kitchen. "Uh oh," Effie worriedly looked up from his matchbox car collection. "I don't want to die." "Especially not a long, painful death," Elle added and put down her book. Luke smiled. The kids definitely had a sense of humor. "Come on," He said and turned the television off. "Let's humor her for a few minutes before I break out the real food." They giggled. Just as the three were about to go into the kitchen, the doorbell rang. Lorelai came out from the kitchen. "Who would be coming at this time?" She asked. They shrugged. "Effie, did you run into Taylor before?" The little boy shook his head. "Luke?" He put his hands up in surrender. Lorelai shrugged and opened the door. "Rory! Jess!" Hugs were exchanged and the kids swarmed Jess and Rory. "Hey, Rory." Luke grunted at Jess's presence. "You look good." "Aww, Uncle Luke, I didn't know you cared." Jess gave a look of mock sheepishness. Luke rolled his eyes. "Sorry I mentioned it." Jess smirked. "Hey, we were just about to eat," Lorelai said. "You guys want some?" "Who cooked?" Rory asked. Lorelai rolled her eyes. "I did." Rory made a face. "Mom..." "I have to practice!!" Lorelai whined. "Luke's taught me a couple of things and I need to try them out..." Rory shot Luke a look. "Why did you do that?" Luke shook his head in defeat. "Threats," He said. Rory nodded in understanding and they started towards the kitchen. "I brought the Pepto Bismol just in case," Jess whispered into her ear. "Smart man," Rory replied. There was some shuffling of chairs and places were added. "Um," Rory suddenly said, as they were about to try Lorelai's spaghetti. "Jess and I have something to tell you." They looked at Luke and Lorelai. "Cheap Trick put out another album?" Lorelai asked, excitedly. "Well...," Rory started. "They're putting out a sequel to the Titanic?" Rory looked confused. "How could there be a sequel?" Luke shrugged. "Kirk had another child?" "Ew," Elle exclaimed. "Brian picks his nose," Effie added. Rory smiled at Jess. "Jess and I are engaged." Lorelai's mouth dropped open. Luke closed it. "Congratulations," He said, patting Jess on the shoulder. Jess smiled and Rory blushed. "Wow," Lorelai managed to say. A range of emotions seemed to pass through her face, from surprise to happiness. "Congratulations," She said warmly at Rory and Jess. She lit up. "We need to celebrate!" Effie and Elle looked at each other. "Does this mean we don't have to eat the food?" Elle asked. ********************* Heyyy~ I have yet to think one of those long fanfic ideas.. blah, so this is just an impromptu one parter.. Because I'm bored and wanted to write something... If you have any suggestions for stories, please do not hesitate to tell me!! Thanks for reading =) -Ggirl =) 


End file.
